Nosy does it, again
by Kitten630
Summary: Oh boy, looks like Nosy's been on a secret finding rampage again! Only read if you are truly crazy... Or just really bored. Please read and review!
1. Random facts

**Don't blame me for this insane piece of writing, blame too much coffee, chocolate, and staying up until Three in the morning on a school night… FEAR MAH POWER, PATHETIC HUMAN BEANS!!! **

At some random pub on Sunday night, Bonnie once tried to start a conga line while wearing a pair of Jumbas underwear on her head. Later on, we found out that she had found Jumbas super strong chemical binding glue and thought it was some kind of perfume, so started sniffing it. Don't ask why.

Sparky once went to Spookys place at Halloween, and ran home screaming when Spooky turned into Barney the Dinosaur.

Cannonball once went one a diet, and gave up when Stitch came round asking if he wanted to get Pizza. He managed to stay on the diet for a whole seventeen minutes!

Reuben is paranoid about spiders. It's strange, he has a pet cockroach but hides under the bed when a spider scuttles along the floor. Weird.

Jumba has been known to spend fifty pounds of Nani's wage on chocolate every week. No wonder Nani's such a wreck!

Clyde once went out stealing but Bonnie couldn't come along due to a broken leg. The next day, she saw Clyde on the news being rescued and being placed under arrest after locking himself in a safe. Now he has terrible claustrophobia.

Angel once got sick of Stitch so went to Sparky. Sparky went missing mysteriously the next day.

Lilo once got lost in the woods and soon became child of the forest. Reuben soon found her in the tree tops and told her she'd been missing for only two hours.

Gantu loves kittens! Reuben managed to video record him petting a stray cat and saying, "Who's my wickle baby? You are! Yes you are, oh my little poopsie woopsie!" 

Stitch once ate two hundred pounds worth of deep fried pickles as a dare. He suddenly turned green and… well… lets just say Nani and Pleakley had to get a BIG mop to clean up his sick. (I didn't take photos of that incident, for obvious reasons O.o)

Kixx once got really cheesed off at Bonnie and Clyde for stealing his exercise equipment so told everyone that Bonnie was pregnant with Clyde's child. Jumba said this was a stupid rumour because his creations can't give birth. Six months later, Bonnie gave birth to her four children, Connie, Clive, Jessie and James. Don't ask how, she just did.

Houdini once went to chessington world of adventures with Lilo, and threw up from fear before confessing that the ride they were on was too scary. They were still in the waiting line when this happened.

Angel got 200 birthday cards last birthday. Two were from Stitch, one was from Lilo, about twenty were from various cousins who still had their eyes on her and the other 177 were from herself. What can I say? This chick loves to be the centre of attention!

Stitch once tried to flirt with Belle(Who is Nani's alarm clock) and spent two days in hospital afterwards. Turns out Belle and Angel are BFFs!

Angel once got so sick to death of Reuben trying to flirt with her that she sent him a Christmas card saying 'Meet me at the light house at Nine, I've gotta surprise for you!' When Reuben got to the light house, Angel snogged him, then started wailing. Turns out Stitch had been hiding in the bushes and Angel told him that Reuben had blackmailed her into kissing him. Reuben ended up spending six weeks in hospital after that.

Nani once got so stressed about the bills, that she tried to commit suicide. But drowning herself in a paddling pool that was ten inches deep didn't get her too far. (Other suicide attempts to be told later)

Hamsterviel not only sleeps with a pacifier, but has been found sleep talking about tea parties and frilly, pink cupcakes

Mr Stenchy has a sugar problem. Just one like of a lollipop and he practically turns into a Tasmanian devil, spinning like a hurricane, and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Nani tried drugs, but aqua drops didn't work that great a treat either.(Other suicide attempts to be told later)

Once, Sample recorded a love couple kissing disturbingly loudly, and played it while Mr Jamieson(Nani's boss) was saying an announcement over the loud speaker

Pleakley once tried modelling for Hawaii's Got Talent. He got three buzzes after the spotlight hit him. But there was some good news, he got a job at the hospital because of that audition. He models in front of patients to make them throw up their stomach contence.

Nani then went to Frenchfry asking if he could make some fattening foods so she could eat herself to death. She nearly made it that time, but some wind rolled her away before she could finish.(End told later)

Slushy once got zapped by Amnesio and thought he was Santa. He could've gotten away with it, if it hadn't of been the middle of July.

Snooty fell asleep upside down in a tree last week, and Myrtle and her posse beat him like a piñata. Oh brother, you should of seen Victoria's face when she found Snooty lying all bruised and scratched on the ground. Sooo, Lilo, Victoria and some of the other experiments who hold a grudge against that red headed creep(No offence to Myrtle likes or red heads) cornered her, hung her upside down and pelted her with rocks, sticks, even Reuben, who still hates her for tricking and trapping (In the Tank episode) caught her square in the forehead with a salami and mustard sandwich. Now THAT picture got me about £200 on eBay!

Lilo found Nani later, sobbing on the floor, saying she couldn't stand life anymore. Lilo said she understood, and told her she had some permanent sleep pills, but all Nani did was cheer up. I took some pictures, and it turns out that the female prediction was right, chocolate really IS the cure for everything!


	2. Bedrooms

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo! I have returned! Prepare for more insanely random things Nosy discovered! This time, Nosy invaded peoples bedrooms! FEAR MAH POWER!!!**

When inside Cannonballs bedroom, I discovered five blocks of galaxy chocolate each weighing about three or four stone hidden under his bed! Me, Stitch and Lilo had the ultimate sleepover thanks to that chocolate.

Sparky has several care bears that he sleeps with, all pink.

I found Clyde's diary, and inside lay a bunch of poetry he wrote himself. To top it all off, his poetry was worse than Nani's oatmeal! (Or mummy chow as it's usually called) Here's a sample of his crappy poetry…

_I float as lonely as a cloud, that…erm… oh what the hell, it floats, okay! I'm gonna go get a hotdog._

Bonnie has a secret obsession with art! But not just any art, under her pillow, she has this great think note book filled up with countless pictures of her riding on flying unicorns. While other pictures are of her sailing on a giant cookie in an ocean filled with creamed milk. I have copies on eBay if you're interested!

Heckler has about two hundred joke books hidden in his room. Hey, where do you think he gets all those crap jokes?!

Nani is always saying she's sticking to her diet. Well, try saying that to the countless boxes of chocolate coated macadamia nuts hidden under the floor boards in her room! (I took several sample boxes, just to help her stick to that diet! Plus, I'm running out of junk at my crib.)

Clyde has a bed sheet with the Tinkerbelle characters on it. And Bonnie has Winnie the Pooh on hers!

Lilo once said she'd stopped being weird, and kept a diary of how long she kept it up for. Here's what it said…

_MONDAY_

_Today I had cocoa pops and apple juice, then watched the suite life of Zack and Cody for while. At around noonish, I went surfing with David, then got a strawberry shave-ice._

_TUSADAY_

_Went shopping and got a new pair of sandals, then went passed the movie theatre, went in and watched wasp mummies four. Then just, went to bed._

_WEDNESDAY_

_Oh to hell with all this! Someone get my cape, I got to spred the word about the vampires! I wouldn't have to if people nowadays would just get their heads in Twilight. It's not my fault I have a responsibility to protect the city of Kokawa town, they just need this information. Maybe I'll get that medal from the mayor! He still owns it to me for the whole alien alarm system. _

Stitch's been at it with the coffee again. I found the mother load of Kiki's coffee hut coupons under his pillow. Half of them expired, but us experiments have our ways of getting what we want. FISTS!


	3. Return of the randomness

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have returned…AGAIN! This is just some random junk I came up with in the middle of a history assessment at school. Please like it, I gave up doing the whole assessment thingamabob for you guys! So you better read and review and like it, or I'll make a special phone call to Leroy just for you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! I IZ EVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIL! (And on a lot of sugar and coffee, so no flames please, or I'll cry!)**

Myrtle Edmonds, the red headed creep we all love to hate, has a secret obsession with Hannah Montana?! I got several snapshots of her dancing round her room wearing an over sized Hannah T-shirt, and singing 'Fly on the wall.' Oh brother, may I just say it was priceless! I gave the photos to Lilo, and she keeps blackmailing Myrtle to do all the hilariously embarrassing things! I'll tell you about those later.

You know Frenchfry once got fed up with no one being able to understand him, you know, with the accent and everything. So he listened to this weird 'Loose your accent in 24hours' tapes he found on eBay. (Seriously, why do such crazy things exist?) But he fell asleep while listening, and now, he sounds exactly like Gordon Brown! (Poor guy)

Angel has the worst dandruff! She uses, like, seventeen different shampoos, but they only last about three days. So anyways, she and Stitch went on a date at Frenchfrys joint. (Oh yeah, it took them over an hour to order because they spent so much time laughing at Frenchfrys' accent) So, they ordered some stuff that I'm to lazy to explain, then Angel made Stitch go and clean himself cos _somehow _he managed to spill gravy all over his head. So, after a bit Stitch came back, then asked where all the rice on their plates came from. Can anyone guess?

Remember that Lilo was blackmailing Myrtle? Well guess what! Last week, she paired up with her in hula class. Lilo blackmailed Myrtle into the worst thing ever, for Myrtle at least. She and Lilo did their hula on Lilo's favourite thing, VAMPIRE PIRETS FROM JUPITER!!! So anyways, after the hula, Myrtle went missing mysteriously for a week or two. Most humans were pretty freaked out, but may I say, me and the others will treasure that one week for the rest of our lives.

NEVER trust Pleakley to cook a meal! He was the one who made that coconut cake when Amnesio was running about, and well, lets just say that after Stitch had devoured all that cake…um…do I really have to put what the side affects were? Cos TRUST me, even Jumba found that cake too evil!

Nani was nagging like hell again, so Lilo and Stitch brought Spats over, and zapped her with the first thing that came into Lilo's little head. She's been screaming at the toaster for four days now.

Spooky was really bored a while ago, so tried to morph into his worse fear. He changed into the Easter bunny.

Guess what! Oh, don't guess, you'll never figure it out. PLEAKLEY'S STARTED SMOKING!!! Luckily, it doesn't affect his health, but believe me, now days he's more dangerous that 627! In fact, Nani made him scrambled eggs with ketchup, and now she's recovering in hospital with two bullets in her knees. Well, how was she to know he hates ketchup?!

Lilo made Myrtle go surfing. Sounds okay, right? WRONG!!! She made her surf while wearing a cheeky girls bikini and while doing the shakira dance! I put that vid on 'You've Benn Framed' BTW!

Dupe once cloned HunkaHunka by accident, and people went into hiding and war, thinking it was a rebellion of purplish pink humming birds. A month later, Hollywood made it into a five star blockbuster movie!

Jumba is addicted to that weird puppet show called avenue Q. He is forever singing their annoying songs, though it had some downsides. He was singing this one called 'The internet is for porn,' and Lilo and more or less every experiment got a mental scar when they looked it up to figure out what the hell Jumba was talking about. Ugh, I REALLY don't want to talk about it.

Lilo made Myrtle do the ultimate dare. She had to try and beat Stitch at a cockroach eating contest! Oh GAG! It was absolutely disgusting, some of the more sensitive experiments passed out! But the most disturbing thing is, Myrtle won! Apparently, cockroaches taste just like chicken. This time, more or less everyone passed out.

**Yes, it's true, boring school subjects can cause crazy things! Does anyone think I should make more? If so, please review, for I am a sensitive girl who doesn't like to be neglected. AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR EYEBROWS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR FACE LIKE SIDE BURNS!!! (What, can't a girl be sensitive, and violent?)**


	4. Teh randomness strikes again!

**I DECLARE MYSELF TO BE THE LAZIEST BASTERD ON EARTH!!! I haven't done ANY FF work lately, and I hate myself for it! So, I decided to make another chappie of Nosey does it, again! **

**YOU SHALL FEEL MAH WRATH!!!**

**________________________________________________________________KITTEN630_____________________________________________________________________________**

Reuben loves anime shows! Half the time he locks the door and watches the same episode of Ouran High School Host Club five times over. Heck, he can even quote whole episodes by heart!

Bonnie once found several porno magazines under Clyde's pillow, and now he's in casualty.

Lilo once told Pleakley about coke, and how it's sooo tasty and the foam mainly goes up your nose. Next week, she found him snorting cocaine! Next time, she should probably just call it Pepsi.

I video recorded 627 doing CaramelDansen! That got about 2,749,045 hits in 2 days on YouTube!

Spooky cannot watch horror movies with other people. Apparently, no matter what movie it is, for some reason he turns into Pennywise. When Jumba looked that up, he found nothing. That gave all the younger experiments nightmares for weeks.

Carmen, the fruity looking experiment men tend to drool over, has an addiction to leeks! One day I found her in some guys vegetable patch practically INHAILING leeks!

Kixx, one of the toughest experiments, curled up and howled like a baby when me and Stitch showed him the music video to Concrete Angel. I've got enough pictures of that to re-paper a bedroom!

If you're going on a road trip, DO NOT take SplodyHead with you! Three minutes in a car and he's puking all over the floor!

Stitch once tried selling 'Beat a Myrtle' tokens he drew on the back of X-mas cards in blue crayon, and made more money than six months worth of Nani's wages!

Bonnie and Clyde both split up to get loads on their music store robbery. Bonnie got dozens of great _CDs,_ and Clyde stole a _record _player.

Once, Reuben super glued Gantu's feet to the floor, facing away from the TV!

Belle was in the park once playing on the swings, when Yaarp offers to push her. And one almighty push later, Belle's tied to the top of the swings!

Once Stitch tried sky diving, but forgot his parachute.

Jumba once took up golfing, and hit the ground so often; he dug down so far he found a Dinosaur skeleton!

Clyde once ran screaming from his and Bonnie's hide out claiming to have seen a ghost, when it was just Bonnie changing the bed sheets.

Lilo and Stitch tried to sneak onto a plane going to Honolulu by sneaking into people's luggage. They ended up in Japan.

**Um, ta-da?**


End file.
